jouzhenjouzhenkynfandomcom-20200214-history
Blu
Blu is a Blacksmith and Creates Armor for battles and Such. Blu Helps Masterlink on His Quest To Be King Helps Him on His Journeys, Blu Helps Seth Be Good Too At First Seth is Evil and Wants Blu To Take Her as His Queen and He Taking Part as King But Blu Makes Him Good. Blu Makes All Sorts of Armor for Battles Such as Masks, Claws, Knifes, and Etc. Blu Finds Many Kinds of Metals From Chuckfluff's Island and Jouzhenkyn Blu Has Been Here for 10 Years on This Unknown Island The Island of Jouzhenkyn Was Founded By Blu Until She Saw Other Unknown Creatures on This is Land Blazer Was a Normal Creature Too Until Seth was Left There By Something Unknown We Can found Out What Had Left Him Here on The Last Part of Jouzhen Which is Season 3 Thats Where is All Ends if i Get That Far. Blu is a Shiny Zangoose She is a Female and a Level 95 She Has Various Moves for a Zangoose Which is Un-Normal She is a Friendly Creature She Works Hard on Doing Everything She Can She Loves Guinea Pigs and She Always Loves Going To Chuckfluff's Island To See All of Them she Has Her Own Guinea Pig There Named Rusty. She is Very Sensitive and can Get Angry Real Easily So You Wouldn't Wanna Mess with Her She is Also a Person Too Known as Pink But Most People Call Her Blu Even At School! Ok So You Can Tell if This is Her Like Putting All Her First Words in Caps or Just Not Putting Caps and Using Faces Such as dB, D: , :3 , .w. , oFTo , X3 , XD , owo, ewe , (: , (': , >:U , :U She Uses Many more Too. Blu Has Been a Blacksmith For Many Years Many People she is Weird But Blu Belives That All The Things That she is Makes Her Special She is Different From Many Girls and Very Creative She Wants To Be Many Things When She Grows Up Such as Being a Writer and Making Her Story Jouzhen Become a Movie or Be an Artist and a Vet She Has a lot of Things About Her Which Makes Her Very Special in Many Ways She Has A lot of Things To Do and She Needs To Finsh Up Jouzhen Because it is Coming in a Week! So You Guys Can Enjoy This Her Dream is That Everyone Atleast Gives a Comment or Atleast on Star For Her Series To Be Noticed She Wants This Series to Be Good For People To enjoy it Too! She Has a Special Friend Too Who Always Inspires Her Too and She Has a Grey Pet Crab Named Wako Too Which Her Friend Cloud Always Calls Snails. Blu is Very Friendly and Shy at most times... But She is Very Nice and Kind To Everyone and Tries To Get Them Awesome Presents. She Says Different Words From Different People Like She Says Dar Instead of There and Moar Instead of More dB Yuss Blu is a Really Nice Person Once You Get To Know Her .w. ~Blu